Goto Maki
|image = GotoMaki-May2018.jpg |caption = Goto Maki, May 2018 |nickname = |birthdate = |birthplace = Edogawa, |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 160cm |shoesize = |genre = J-Pop, R&B |occupation = Singer |active = 1999–2012 2014-present |agency = (1999-2008) Avex Entertainment (2008-2009) Avex Management (2009-present) |label = zetima (1999-2002) PICCOLO TOWN (2002-2008) rhythm zone (2008-2011) avex trax (2011-present) |generation = 3rd Generation |debutsingle = LOVE Machine |lastsingle = Do it! Now |acts = Morning Musume, Gomattou, Nochiura Natsumi, DEF.DIVA, Petitmoni, Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai, Akagumi 4, 7-nin Matsuri, Sexy 8, H.P. All Stars |blog = |instagram = |facebook = |autograph = }} Goto Maki (後藤真希) is an Japanese pop singer, talent, and model currently signed to Avex Trax's sub-label rhythm zone. Goto originally made her debut in 1999 as part of Hello! Project, and was the only third generation member of Morning Musume. Her combined CD and DVD sales exceed 2 million copies in Japan alone. She was the second best-selling solo artist in Hello! Project. Early in summer 2008, Goto left Hello! Project and moved to the rhythm zone label. Goto's highest selling single is "Ai no Bakayarou" selling 434,790 copies and her lowest selling single is "Secret" selling 14,861 copies. Goto put her singing career on hold when she went on hiatus in January 2012. She began working as a model and talent for endorsements when she returned in June 2014, but she has not released new music since 2011, though she occasionally appears in special Morning Musume OG performances. Biography ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Goto was born on September 23, 1985 in Edogawa, Tokyo, Japan. 1999-2002: Morning Musume In March 1999, Goto sang Amuro Namie's I HAVE NEVER SEEN at Hirao Music School Music Festivalhttp://www.unknown24.net/bbrk/g_maki/http://www.unknown24.net/bbrk/g_maki/(a music/talent training school Goto attended). She said she wanted to be a singer and dancer at this festival. In June 1999, Tsunku announced the Morning Musume 2nd Tsuika Audition, where he was looking for two new members for Morning Musume. Goto Maki was the only one who passed the audition in August 1999, joining Hello! Project and Morning Musume at 13 years old. She became almost an instant favorite, helping them reach number one with the song "LOVE Machine". She soon established herself as a talented singer and dancer and took the lead on a large number of Morning Musume tracks. In late 1999, Goto, Yasuda Kei and Ichii Sayaka formed the Morning Musume sub-group Petitmoni. The group released their first single, "Chokotto LOVE", in November 1999. From 2000 to 2002, Goto participated in various Hello! Project shuffle units: Akagumi 4 in summer 2000, 7nin Matsuri in summer 2001, Sexy 8 in summer 2002. In March 2001, Goto Maki began her career as a solo artist within Hello! Project. She released her debut single, Ai no Bakayarou", in March 2001, which ranked #1 in the weekly Oricon charts. In 2002, she graduated from Morning Musume to pursue a solo career and has since released five studio albums, as well as a number of singles. She was also in the Morning Musume ten year anniversary group, Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai. She also formed a unit called Gomattou alongside Hello! Project soloists Matsuura Aya and Fujimoto Miki 2003 In 2003, Goto participated in the movie Seishun Bakachin Ryorijuku as Koguren Hitomi the main character in the movie. She was also in the unit Nochiura Natsumi alongside Abe Natsumi and Matsuura Aya 2004 All Hello! Project members participated in the unit H.P. All Stars and released the single ALL FOR ONE & ONE FOR ALL! 2005 In mid-2005, Goto was part of the unit DEF.DIVA 2007 In 2007, Goto released the CD "Kirari 10-dai! Meisaku wo Yomou" which also featured Nakazawa Yuko and Yaguchi Mari. It features their radio play "Kirari 10-dai" which aired on NHK Radio. From April 24 to April 30, Goto starred in the play Yokosuka Story alongside Satoda Mai.Official Gekijyo Page On October 28, abruptly announced to media that Goto had decided to graduate from Hello! Project following the last show of her Goto Maki LIVE TOUR 2007 G-EmotionII ~How to use SEXY~ that would take place that same evening at Omiya Sonic City. Her graduation was in response to her brother, Goto Yuki's arrest, as well as different ideas in the direction of her singing career."[後藤真希 本日付けでハロプロ卒業を発表]" (in Japanese). natalie. 2007-10-28. Later in 2007, after her sudden Hello! Project graduation, rumors surfaced the very next day stating that Avex's CEO, Max Matsuura, had shown interest in signing Goto. During Goto's brother trial, she disappeared from the media's eye. 2008 On March 25, Maki re-opened her blog during her stay in Los Angeles, where she studied and practiced different types of song and dance, including R&B, jazz and hip-hop. Her blog didn't include any reference to UP-FRONT AGENCY (but was still on the same address), and it was assumed that her contract with UP-FRONT AGENCY had expired on March 1st and was not renewed as expected. Her last blog entry was on April 22. On June 19, after many rumors had circulated, it was released to the press that Goto Maki had signed with the record label rhythm zone under Avex. Maki debuted with Avex when she participated in the company's shareholders' meeting on June 22nd, singing a cover of Whitney Houston's "Saving All My Love for You." She also participated in a-nation'08 (Osaka on August 24th and Tokyo on August 31st) alongside Kumi Koda, Ai Otsuka, EXILE, Ami Suzuki, AAA, TVXQ, Namie Amuro, and Ayumi Hamasaki, among others. On a-nation, she performed the self-written song "Hear me", a song unreleased to the date, drawing media attention for the first time since her graduation. 2009 The SWEET BLACK Project was a cross-media collaboration between J-WAVE, Avex and Mixi. Goto Maki herself chose the logo and the name, which is meant to reflect the “positive and negative” side of the life of today’s women. On January 5, J-WAVE premiered SWEET BLACK Girls, a 15 minute segment hosted by Goto Maki and Ryu as part of the popular radio show PLATOn. The show aired Mon-Fri and focused on the life of women in their twenties. Reception was extremely good, as 30,000 messages were received during the first week alone. To complete the project, Mixi, the most used networking community in Japan, opened a special space for SWEET BLACK, and Avex launched a web-documentary on YouTube based on Goto’s daily routine as a singer. Immediate success was admittedly beyond expectations. On January 21, Goto released her first digital single with Avex, "Fly away". The lyrics, penned by Goto herself, are based on Mambo, a story written by young author Hitomi Kanehara, who won the Akutagawa Prize for her 2003 novel Hebi ni Pierce (Snakes and Earrings). One month later, on February 25, Goto released her second digital single, "Lady-Rise", also penned by herself. This time, Goto collaborated with Sakurazawa Erika, a Japanese manga author whose works are mostly published in josei magazines (comics targeted to young women). On March 7, Maki modeled in Japan’s biggest fashion event, TOKYO GIRLS COLLECTION. 2010 After a brief hiatus, Goto returned to the music scene announcing her official debut (as opposed to her collaboration with SWEET BLACK). The mini-album ONE was released on July 28, featuring five new songs. Goto put on a mini-live, which was recorded and streamed live online, in which she discussed the album and performed three songs. As promotion for this release, Goto appeared on several TV shows. One particular show, Kinyoubi no Sumatachi e, aired a 2-hour special on her life and included interviews with Goto as well as a performance of one of her new songs, "hanauta", written for her mother who passed away. This episode reached 19.3% ratings for the show, making it the most watched program of the day. 2011 On May 2, Goto appeared on the TV show Kamisun!. On June 22, she announced on her official website that she would be going on hiatus in January 2012. In her blog, she described that she had been looking at her life differently since her mother passed away, and she needed a hiatus to find herself again."後藤真希、2012年1月から芸能活動を休止" (in Japanese). natalie. 2011-06-22."Goto Maki announces she will be going on hiatus in 2012!." Tokyohive. 2011-06-22. On September 30, Goto Maki attended Takahashi Ai's graduation concert. On August 2, an official website for Goto Maki’s pre-hiatus last concert titled G-Emotion FINAL opened.http://makigoto.tv/gemotionfinal/index.html On October 16, she made a surprise guest appearance with Tsuji Nozomi at the Dream Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki no Mai ~Zoku Sotsugyousei DE Saikessei~."ドリーム モーニング娘。中野公演に後藤＆辻が飛び入り" (in Japanese). natalie. 2011-10-16. On October 17, Goto opened a temporary Ameba blog. The blog was opened for 510 hours (Goto = 510), which was roughly 21 days. On December 4, her last concert G-Emotion FINAL ~for you~ before her last hiatus was streamed live and was open to watch for a small fee. At her last concert, Dream Morning Musume appeared and sang "LOVE Machine". 2012 On March 10, Dream Morning Musume held their Dream Morning Musume Special LIVE 2012 Nippon Budokan ~Dai Isshou Shuumaku "Yuusha Tachi, Shuugou Seyo"~. Current Morning Musume members, and OG members, Ishiguro Aya and Tsuji Nozomi made their guest appearance. Moreover, Goto Maki who had been on indefinite hiatus since the end of last year, made a surprise appearance. For this day’s live, a total of 24 former and current Morning Musume members got together on the stage. 2013 On February 21, Goto Maki returned to only promote Monster Hunter for Capcom.http://mantan-web.jp/2013/02/21/20130221dog00m200066000c.html 2014 On April 21, Goto made an appearance at an event for the 10th anniversary of Monster Hunter. On April 28, Goto Maki opened a new Ameba blog."後藤真希ブログはじめます！" (in Japanese). Goto Maki Official Blog. 2014-04-28. She officially resumed entertainment activities on June 25 as a chief curator for the web magazine Alifis."お待たせしました♡" (in Japanese). Goto Maki Official Blog. 2014-06-24."オトナ女子で作るオトナ女子のためのキュレーション・マガジン 後藤真希さんがチーフ・キュレーター 【Alifis(アリフィス)】スマホ・PC向けに本日オープン！" (in Japanese). @Press. 2014-06-25. The next day, she performed live for the first time in two years in the TV Tokyo Music Festival 2014 for a Morning Musume OG reunion."後藤真希、2年半ぶり生歌披露 復帰後テレビ初出演" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2014-06-26. 2018 On March 23, Goto modeled for the fashion site ＆Co. with her two-year-old daughter, who made her modeling debut."後藤真希の愛娘がモデルデビュー！" (in Japanese). avex management. 2018-03-23.https://www.instagram.com/p/BgpsGbgHx57/ On June 27, Goto will perform live for the first time in four years in the TV Tokyo Musical Festival 2018 with other Morning Musume OG members."KAT-TUN&キンプリ、『テレ東音楽祭』初出演 後藤真希も4年ぶり登場" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2018-06-20. 2019 On March 13, the gossip tabloid Bunshun Online (the official site for Shukan Bunshun magazine) reported Goto had recently reconnected with an ex-boyfriend and was carrying on an affair, with the two checking in at Tokyo's Apa Hotel for a sexual encounter on the night of February 22 and the morning of February 23. Her husband had filed a lawsuit against the man seeking 3.3 million yen in damages. However, the man claimed he was not in violation of any rights because Goto's marriage had gone through a breakdown and her husband was abusive. Goto's agency confirmed there was a lawsuit, but made no further comments on the report."〈証拠資料入手〉元モー娘・後藤真希の不倫ドロ沼裁判ボッ発！" (in Japanese). Bunshun Online. 2019-03-13. That evening, Goto released an official apology on her blog in which she admitted to the affair, but denied she was being domestically abused, saying her ex-boyfriend was misled by how she described her fights with her husband. She said she was reflecting her mistakes as a wife and a mother, for deeply wounding the feelings and betraying the trust of her husband with her actions. After frequent discussions, "he was able to forgive and accept someone like her," and they started spending more time together to restore their marriage. From this point on, Goto said they would do their utmost effort in public and private to support each other even more as husband and wife by nurturing their household and children."一部週刊誌報道に関するお詫び" (in Japanese). Goto Maki Official Blog. 2019-03-13."後藤真希、不倫報道認め謝罪「夫とは別の男性と関係がありました」 夫のDVは否定、関係も修復" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2019-03-13. Personal Life Family= Goto has two older sisters and a younger brother named Yuki. Her father passed away in 1996 from a fall while mountaineering, and her grandmother passed away in 2005. On October 20, 2007, Goto Yuki, Goto Maki's younger brother and former member of the duo EE Jump, was arrested. He and two accomplices, aged 18 and 19, had broken into a construction site in Edogawa, Tokyo on July 15 and made off with 80 reels of electric cable worth approximately 1 million yen. According to FLASH magazine, Goto and one of her brother's accomplices had been romantically involved for some time, after the two met at Yuki's wedding in 2005. Due to the circumstances surrounding the robbery scandal, they haven't been in contact with each other. The incident eventually led to Goto Maki's graduation from Hello! Project. On January 23, 2010, Goto witnessed the death of her mother, Goto Tokiko, in their home in Edogawa, Tokyo. Her death was apparently caused by a fatal fall from the third story of their house while Tokiko was under the influence of alcohol. Goto herself found her at around 11 PM, and she was rushed to the hospital before passing away on the January 24. A funeral service was held on the January 28, which was attended by several former Hello! Project members."後藤真希、母・時子さん告別式でこらえきれず涙 「少し落ち着けるような気がする」" (in Japanese). ORICON NEWS. 2010-01-28. |-|Relationships= In mid-2014 various news sources reported that Goto would be marrying a non-celebrity who was three years her junior. Goto confirmed the news on her blog on July 22, 2014.Goto Maki. "いつも、応援してくださる皆様へ☆" (in Japanese). MAKI GOTO OFFICIAL BLOG. 2014-07-22. On June 17, 2015, Goto announced on her blog that she was pregnant with her first child."みなさまへご報告。" (in Japanese). Maki Goto Official Blog. 2015-06-17. On December 7, Goto gave birth to a baby girl."ご報告☆゛" (in Japanese). Maki Goto Official Blog. 2015-12-08. On October 31, 2016, Goto announced she was five months pregnant with her second child, due in the following spring."ご報告" (in Japanese). Maki Goto Official Blog. 2016-10-31. She gave birth to a son on March 24, 2017."ご報告" (in Japanese). Maki Goto Official Blog. 2017-03-25. |-|Education= When Goto Maki joined Morning Musume in August 1999, she was in her second year of middle school. She graduated high school in March 2004. She was an alumnae of Hinode Girls Gakuen High School. |-|Nicknames= The following is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Goto Maki: *'Gomaki' (ごまき): Official nickname, given to her since joining Morning Musume. Used by members and fans. *'Gocchin' (ごっちん): Her second official nickname, used by fans. Profile *'Name: '''Goto Maki (後藤真希) *'Nickname:' Gomaki (ごまき), Gottchan (ごっちゃん), Gottsuan (ごっつあん), Gocchin (ごっちん), Goma-chan (ごまちゃん), Makirin (まきりん) *'Birth date:' *'Birthplace:' Edogawa, Tokyo, Japan *'Blood type:' O *'Height:' 160 cm (5'3") *'Western Zodiac:' Virgo *'Eastern Zodiac:' Ox *'Hello! Project Status:' **1999-08-22: Joined Morning Musume **2002-09-23: Graduated Morning Musume **2007-10-28: Graduated *'Years in Morning Musume:' 3 Years *'Nochiura Natsumi Color:' Yellow *'Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Color:' Light Purple *' Status:' **1999-08-22: Joined **2009-10-28: Graduated *'Avex Group Status:' **2008-06-19: Joined Avex Entertainment **2009-03-08: Hiatus **2010-06-10: Joined Avex Management **2012-01-02: Hiatus **2014-06-25: Resumed activities *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Morning Musume (1999–2002) **Gomattou (2002–2003) **Nochiura Natsumi (2004–2005) **DEF.DIVA (2005–2006) **Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai (2007) *'Subgroups:' **Petitmoni (1999–2002) **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) *'Shuffle units:' **2000: Akagumi 4 **2001: 7nin Matsuri **2002: Sexy 8 **2004: H.P. All Stars Discography :''See Also: List:Goto Maki Discography Featured in Albums= ;Studio Albums *2003.02.05 Makking GOLD 1 (マッキングGOLD ) *2004.01.28 2 Paint It Gold (②ペイント イット ゴールド) *2005.02.23 3rd Station (3rd ステーション) *2007.09.19 How to use SEXY *2009.09.16 SWEET BLACK (SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO) *2010.07.07 ONE *2011.01.12 Gloria *2011.05.05 LOVE *2011.11.02 Ai Kotoba (VOICE) (愛言葉) ;Best Albums *2004.03.10 2004-nendo Natsu Hawaii Genteiban Single Best *2005.12.14 Goto Maki Premium Best 1 (後藤真希 プレミア ベスト 1) *2010.08.25 Goto Maki 2001 - 2007 ;Stage Albums *2003.03.05 "Ken & Mary no Merikenko On Stage!" Original Cast Ban |-|Singles= ;Major Singles *2001.03.28 Ai no Bakayarou (愛のバカやろう) *2001.09.19 Afurechau...BE IN LOVE (溢れちゃう... BE IN LOVE) *2002.05.09 Te wo Nigitte Arukitai (手を握って歩きたい) *2002.08.21 Yaruki! IT'S EASY (やる気! IT'S EASY) *2002.12.18 Sans Toi Ma Mie / Kimi to Itsumademo (サン・トワ・マミー) *2003.03.19 Uwasa no SEXY GUY (うわさの SEXY GUY) *2003.06.18 Scramble (スクランブル) *2003.08.27 Daite yo! PLEASE GO ON (抱いてよ! PLEASE GO ON) *2003.11.27 Genshoku GAL Hade ni Yukube! (原色 GAL 派手に行くべ!) *2004.03.17 Sayonara no LOVE SONG (サヨナラの LOVE SONG) *2004.07.07 Yokohama Shinkirou (横浜蜃気楼) *2004.11.17 Sayonara "Tomodachi ni wa Naritakunai no" (さよなら「友達にはなりたくないの」) *2005.07.06 Suppin to Namida. (スッピンと涙。) *2006.01.25 Ima ni Kitto... In My LIFE (今にきっと... In My LIFE) *2006.06.07 Glass no Pumps (ガラスのパンプス) *2006.10.11 SOME BOYS! TOUCH *2007.04.11 Secret ;Digital Releases *2009.01.21 Fly Away (SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO) *2009.02.25 Lady Rise (SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO) *2009.04.27 ...With (SWEET BLACK feat. MAKI GOTO) *2010.10.10 Koi Hitoyo (恋一夜) *2011.07.20 What Is LOVE / SCANDALOUS |-|DVDs= ;DVDs *2003.07.24 Goto Maki First Concert Tour 2003 Haru ~Go! Makking GOLD *2003.12.10 Goto Maki Single V Clips ① *2004.02.25 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2003 Aki Sexy! Makking Gold *2004.08.04 Alo-Hello! Goto Maki DVD *2004.09.15 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2004 Haru ~Makkin-iro ni Nucchae!~ *2005.01.26 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2004 Aki ~Aa Maki no Shirabe~ *2006.01.18 Goto Maki Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~Hatachi~ *2006.03.29 Alo-Hello! 2 Goto Maki DVD *2006.07.05 Hello Pro Party! 2006 ~Goto Maki Captain Kouen~ (Goto Maki, Tsuji Nozomi, v-u-den) *2006.10.11 Maki Goto Secret Live at Studio Coast *2007.02.21 Goto Maki LIVE TOUR 2006 ~G Emotion~ *2007.04.25 Hello☆Pro On Stage! 2007 "Rock Desu yo!" (Goto Maki, Melon Kinenbi) *2007.11.28 Goto Maki LIVE TOUR 2007 G-EmotionII ~How to use SEXY~ *2012.03.07 G-Emotion FINAL ~for you~ ;Other DVDs *2008.12.14 A-Nation'08: Avex All Cast Special Live (20th Anniversary Special Edition) *2011.12.14 A-Nation for Life |-|Songs= ;Solo Songs *2001 Gochamaze LOVE *2001.08.01 HEY! HEY! MY DREAM *2002.07.17 Boku wa Goto Maki ~Aisyuu Hen~ *2002.07.17 LOVE IS DESTINY *2002.07.17 Kotaete Hoshiinda ;Group Songs *2002.07.17 Boku wa Goto Maki (with Yasuda Kei and Ishikawa Rika) *2002.07.17 OH MY DREAM (with Konno Asami) *2002.07.17 Kitchen Burger (Final Dance) (with Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Ishikawa Rika, Tsuji Nozomi, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto and Nagae Kenji) *2002.03.27 Hajimete no Rock Concert (with Iida Kaori, Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari, Tsuji Nozomi, and Ogawa Makoto) ;Unreleased Songs *2008.08.24 Hear Me (A-nation'08, Osaka; A version with different lyrics titled "Mine" was featured on her mini album Sweet Black) *2008.08.24 Shy Guy (A-nation'08, Osaka; A cover version from Diana Kings song Shy Guy.) |-|Other= ;Collaborations *2003.01.29 Ganbacchae! / HEY! Mirai (with Morning Musume and Hello! Project Kids) *2003.03.05 Ken & Mary no Merikenko On Stage! Original Cast Ban *2006.11.22 CARRY THE LIGHT / ALL OF US (with Jya Jya) *2009.02.18 Golden Luv (Ravex feat Goto Maki) *2009.04.08 Fly Away House Nation Mix (House Nation feat Goto Maki) *2009.07.29 Crazy in Love (DJ Mayumi feat. Goto Maki) *2011.10.19 Non stop love Yoroshiku!! (Non stop love 夜露死苦!!) (Ayanokouji Shou & Goto Maki) ;Compilations *2001.12.19 Hello! Project - Petit Best 2 ~3・7・10~ (#7 Afurechau...BE IN LOVE) *2002.12.18 Hello! Project - Petit Best 3 (#8 Yaruki! IT'S EASY) *2004.12.22 Hello! Project - Petit Best 5 (#3 Yokohama Shinkirou) *2005.12.21 Hello! Project - Petit Best 6 (#4 Suppin to Namida.) *2006.12.20 Hello! Project - Petit Best 7 (#3 Glass no Pumps) *2007.12.12 Hello! Project - Petit Best 8 (#4 Secret) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 1 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.1 アイドル三十六房編（南波一海×嶺脇育夫）) (#2 Kimagure) *2014.01.01 Hello! Project no Zenkyoku kara Atsumechaimashita! Vol. 2 (ハロー!プロジェクトの全曲から集めちゃいました! Vol.2 吉田豪編) (#2 Koi no Twist & Waraatsu Chinatown with Kono Tomoyuki, Hiranuma Norihisa, Yuuji (ユウジ), SHU-110) Works DVD * 2002.12.04 Hello! Project Douyou Eizou Shuu ~Ponkikies21~ * 2003.05.01 Atarashii Douyou * 2004.08.04 Sexy Onna Juku ～Dotou no Sexy Shiren – Sono Rekishi～ Gekan Movies *2000 Pinch Runner(ピンチランナー) *2002 Nama Tamago ( ナマタマゴ) *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (子犬ダンの物語) *2002 Gekijo ban Tottoko Hamutaro: Hamu Hamu Land Daiboken (劇場版とっとこハム太郎 ハムハムハムージャ!幻のプリンセス) *2003 Seishun Bakachin Ryorijuku (青春ばかちん料理塾)(as Koguren Hitomi) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) TV Programs *2000 Morning Musume no Heso (モーニング娘。のへそ) *2000 Friday Night wa Onegai! Morning (フライデーナイトはお願い!モーニング) *2000-2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー!モーニング) *2004 Futarigoto (二人ゴト) *2007 Uta Doki! ~Pop Classics~ (歌ドキッ! 〜ポップクラシックス〜) TV Dramas *2001 Mariya (マリア) *2002 Yanpapa (やんぱぱ) *2002 Izu no Odoriko (伊豆の踊子) *2003 R.P.G. *2005 Yoshitsune (大河ドラマ 義経) *2006 Matsumoto Seichou Special Yubi ( 松本清張スペシャル・指) Theater *2003 Ken & Mary no Merikenko on Stage! (けん&メリーのメリケン粉オンステージ!) *2004 Sayonara no LOVE SONG ( サヨナラのLOVE SONG) *2007 Yokosuka Story (横須賀ストーリー) *2007 Gekidan Senior Graffiti Yokosuka Story (横須賀ストーリー) Radio *2003-20?? Young Town Douyoubi ( ヤングタウン土曜日) *2003-2005 Goto Maki no Makkinkin RADIO ( 後藤真希のマッキンキンRADIO) *2005-2006 The Moving Radio - Goto Maki no Kyou Mo Gottsuandesu (The moving Radio 後藤真希の今日もごっつぁんです) *2009 J-WAVE（81.3 FM）「SWEET BLACK Girls」 (毎週月～木曜日 23:05～23:15　※「PLATOn」内) Commercials *2000 Glico Mousse Pocky *2003 Lion Ban *2006 Sea Cop *2011 Monster Hunter Publications Solo Photobooks #2001.11.06 Goto Maki (後藤真希) #2003.03.20 maki #2003.06.10 more maki #2004.04.25 PRISM #2004.07.23 Alo-Hello! Goto Maki (アロハロ! 後藤真希) #2005.04.27 Dear... #2006.08.21 FOXY FUNGO #2011.11.27 go to natura... Group Photobooks *2000.12.?? Hamilton Island - (with Abe Natsumi; Iida Kaori; Ishikawa Rika; Kago Ai; Nakazawa Yuko; Tsuji Nozomi; Yaguchi Mari; Yasuda Kei; Yoshizawa Hitomi ) *2001.04.?? Petitmoni Photobook - (with Yasuda Kei; Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2002.03.?? Chain! Chain! Chain! Morning Musume - ( with Abe Natsumi; Iida Kaori; Ishikawa Rika; Kago Ai; Konno Asami; Niigaki Risa; Ogawa Makoto; Takahashi Ai; Tsuji Nozomi; Yaguchi Mari; Yasuda Kei; Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2002.03.28 Morning Musume Gonagoto Photobook - (with Abe Natsumi; Iida Kaori; Ishikawa Rika; Kago Ai; Konno Asami; Niigaki Risa; Ogawa Makoto; Takahashi Ai; Tsuji Nozomi; Yaguchi Mari; Yasuda Kei; Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2003.05.25 Morning Musume 5 Shuunen Kinen Memorial -(with Abe Natsumi; Fujimoto Miki; Fukuda Asuka; Ichii Sayaka; Iida Kaori; Ishiguro Aya; Ishikawa Rika; Kago Ai; Kamei Eri; Konno Asami; Michishige Sayumi; Nakazawa Yuko; Niigaki Risa; Ogawa Makoto; Takahashi Ai; Tanaka Reina; Tsuji Nozomi; Yaguchi Mari; Yasuda Kei; Yoshizawa Hitomi) *2003.09.?? Pocket Morning Musume. (Vol. 2) ( ポケットモーニング娘。〈Vol.2〉) - (with Abe Natsumi, Yaguchi Mari, Iida Kaori) Essay Books *2002.09.23 Goto Maki myself ( 後藤真希myself) *2002.12.?? Goto Maki Otakara Photo BOOK ( 後藤真希お宝フォトBOOK) *2003.09.23 99 no Goto Maki (99の後藤真希) *2003.12.?? Goto Maki Seishun no Sokuseki ( 後藤真希 青春の足跡) *2005.04.07 Goto Maki Chronicle 1999 - 2004 (19992004―後藤真希クロニクル) Trivia *Her hobbies are cooking, enjoying movies, and collecting Polaroids. *Her favorite colors are Deep blue, gray, yellow, white, and pale pink. *Her favorite flowers are baby's breaths. *Her favorite foods are Mont blanc, ice cream, and rice. Foods she dislikes are Liver, sea urchin, avocado, and papaya. *She had her belly-button pierced. *She shares the same last name with THE Possible member Goto Yuki, and former Hello Pro Kenshuusei member Goto Sayaka. *She has been named the sexiest member in Hello! Project. *She is close friends with Koda Kumi and Koda Misono. *Maki was part of the SWEET BLACK Project, a cross-media collaboration between Avex, Mixi, and J-WAVE. Maki herself chose the name and the logo. *Yaguchi Mari has called Goto "the Koda Kumi of Hello! Project." *She once complained that the length of her eyes is too far apart than an average human, after she measured it with a ruler. *She posed nude to show her natural side for one of her singles after leaving Hello! Project. *She is good at air hockey. *She was the second former Morning Musume member to only graduate from Morning Musume and not Hello! Project, the first being Nakazawa Yuko. *She is the only Hello! Project soloist with a #1 single. *She was also a part of four different units that released #1 singles: Morning Musume, Petitmoni, Gomattou, and DEF.DIVA. *She is fan of Monster Hunter and she said that she plays the game all day. *"Ima ni Kitto... In My LIFE" is her only single that did not rank in the Top 10 of the Oricon charts. *Prior to joining Morning Musume, Goto's ambition was to becoming a singer.epifanes. "epifanes' spotlight corner #2." Hello! Online. 2005-12-29. *During her time in Hello! Project, her favorite songs were "Ai no Bakayarou" and "Suki Sugite Baka Mitai." Total Sales Count See Also *Goto Maki Concerts *Gallery:Goto Maki *List:Goto Maki Discography Featured in Honorary Titles Goto Family Tree References External Links *avex management Profile *Official Blog "MAKI GOTO OFFICIAL BLOG" *Instagram *Facebook Page *Temporary Ameba Blog (inactive) *Sweet Black Girls Blog (inactive) *Former Official Site (archived) *G-Emotion Concert Website (archived) *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS (archived), Tsunku.net, avex network, MakiGoto.tv cs:Goto Maki es:Goto Maki fr:Goto Maki Category:Goto Maki Category:Morning Musume Category:3rd Generation Category:Petitmoni Category:Akagumi 4 Category:7nin Matsuri Category:Gomattou Category:Sexy 8 Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Nochiura Natsumi Category:DEF.DIVA Category:Morning Musume Tanjou 10nen Kinentai Category:Venus Mousse Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Elder Club Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Soloists Category:1985 Births Category:1999 Additions Category:2007 Departures Category:Members from Tokyo Category:Blood Type O Category:September Births Category:Morning Musume Graduates Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Unit Leaders Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Avex Entertainment Category:Youngest Morning Musume Member Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Soloists featured on Utaban Category:Members involved in Scandals Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members born in Showa Period Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Members who are married Category:Youngest Hello! Project Member Category:Zetima Category:Ox Category:Virgo Category:Light Purple Member Color